


Dig It Up

by the_witch_of_vines



Category: twisted - Fandom
Genre: i have no idea part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witch_of_vines/pseuds/the_witch_of_vines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an unforgettable graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig It Up

So maybe Jo had it right all along  
Maybe it wasn't building this profile that would hold it all together  
Sure she would leave this town with and easy entrance in a good college. A good college out of the many that reached out to her. The world was all her's for the taking, but after today, this town would be her last place to turn to.

While she was losing her footing through the roots and the vines, kicking the mud up with her, hoping it would blend with the blood on her hands- things stayed as vivid as they could without her permission. Lacey Porter killed a man on the day of her graduation, and she killed him for Danny Desai.  
What were details now? In what way could she answer for herself, as to why she was dragging the body of town murderer (maybe the term would be handballed on to her) down the bogged banks of the river that ran by. What did she know about disposing a body. How was she supposed to tell anyone that she had killed a man who was trying to frame Danny for the murders he did not commit. 

"Why do I even care" she whispered, as she started digging, clawing up the muddy ground with her hands, a good manicure gone to waste. It would be a shallow grave. she figured, if she was lucky he'd vanish into the mud in no time. She looked to the river, but the slowness of the water gave her no promise of a quick disposal, and looking at her own level of exhaustion, barely bending over to clean her hands from what they had committed. She settled herself into the dirt, tired and almost dozing off. If she was gonna hit rock bottom, she's rather it all the way.

"You know, I never knew you were the killing type" It was Danny. Danny Desai, sliding down the mud like a hero, with no comment about a poorly concealed body, he stood by an exhausted Lacey. He was the type to make wise cracks about this kinda stuff, but the air stayed quiet, with Lacey tugging him down, he followed her command. He looked at her, even as she was covered in dirt and blood, he wanted her enough, for so long it seemed like a wall was built between them, but that speech broke it down, and he knew it was on her terms that it did happen. "I killed for you, Danny" he nodded to that, "I even spoke for you" she whispered,  
"And what would you like in return", he asked, he held back the feeling of wanting to brush her hair back. She turned to him, and pushed him to the mud.  
"I want you to make me forget about what I did".


End file.
